


My Hands, Your Hands

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: If Frank doesn't get home soon, Matt's getting started without him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we’re getting on the Daddy Kink train and we’re riding into the sunset. See ya later, hater

Matt lay in bed.

He was sweating like hell, and his boxers felt like they were three sizes too small. His hand was on his crotch, feeling himself through the fabric. He was so hard and hot and he wanted it so bad.

But he had to wait for Frank. That’s what they agreed on, when they ran into each other earlier in the night. If one of them got back before the other,  _ they’d wait. _

But he could feel his boxers going damp with precum, the smell of sex filled the air, his skin was electric.

He needed to be touched, to be fucked. He needed to cum.

Fingering himself a little wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? He just needed to feel something inside him; he would make sure not to cum, he’d just open himself up for Frank, so they could get right to it when Frank got there. Frank wouldn’t mind that, right? He’d be happy for it! He would be able to just drop his pants and fuck Matt’s waiting, eager hole.

And  _ fuck, _ was he eager.

He could cry he was so horny and hard. He could swear he would die, if he didn’t get to  _ feel something _ right this second and not a moment later. God, why was he so fucking horny?! It made no sense, there was no reason for it! This burning  _ need _ just hit him like a truck as soon as he laid down.

 _ Fuck it all. _ It would just be a few fingers, who cares what Frank would think? Matt could do what he wanted with his own damn body!

He snatched the lube out of the drawer of his nightstand. He shuffled out of his boxers, tossing them aside. God, fuck, his own hand on his cock felt like Heaven. His fingers were almost dripping in precum as soon as they ran over the head. He moaned loudly at the feeling, writhing on the bed. He covered his fingers in lube nonetheless.

Fuck, two fingers inside him right away, it stung a little but the hint of pain was magical. Somehow it felt wrong, forbidden, like he was being bad. Frank wasn’t there; doing this without him there felt wrong. Like Matt had to have Frank’s  _ permission _ to touch himself, to fuck himself slowly with two fingers like he was doing now.

What if it  _ was _ wrong? If Frank would punish him for it?

Matt smeared the precum down from the head, stroking himself in a slow, steady rhythm. Fuck, what if Frank took Matt over his knee? Spanked him until his ass was as red as his suit?  _ Mh, God, that sounded good. _ Frank would be so rough in the moment, hitting hard and mean and making sure Matt know he did wrong, but after?  _ Ah, fuck, he teased at his prostate, not yet setting off fireworks, but only striking sparks. _ After, he would be so gentle with Matt; he’d kiss it better, then fuck him slow and deep and gentle, reminding Matt over and over that only Frank got to use Matt’s hole. No one else, not even Matt himself, just Frank.

“Fuck, oh, God...” Matt whined.

He rolled over onto his chest, getting on his knees and pressing the side of his face into a pillow. Like this. Frank would fuck him like this, so he could look down at Matt’s reddened ass and watch his hole swallow up Frank’s cock. Matt’s fingers were  _ nothing _ compared to Frank, neither to his fingers or his cock. His fingers were long and thick and rough, and they could drive Matt crazy. His cock was longer and thicker yet, of course, and big enough to fill Matt to the very brim.

“God, yes,  _ Daddy, _ ah!” he cried, fingers pounding into his prostate.

Fucking hell, even like  _ this _ it was embarrassing.  _ Daddy? _ Matt hadn’t indulged in that particular kink since, what?  _ College? _ God, he could feel himself blushing even redder than he already was.

Hm, he supposed it didn’t matter much. He was alone and masturbating, he could think about whatever he wanted.

But he wished Frank got there soon. Matt couldn’t hold it in much longer; he was going to cum like this, alone, thinking about calling Frank Daddy. Matt pressed deeper into himself, keening out another soft  _ Daddy. _ He moaned into the pillow, biting into it, as he slapped his own ass with his free hand.  _ Fuck, _ that was good, it was good, but not good enough, he wanted the real thing. He slipped a third finger into himself, speeding up a little. He was almost there, almost, so close. Another few half-hearted spanks, anything to get a hint of the perfect pain.

“Daddy, fuck, yes...” he whined breathily.  _ “Daddy, please, please!” _

“Daddy, huh?”

In a flash of speed that felt almost superhuman, Matt was hands off himself and buried under the covers, dying of embarrassment.

Oh, God, how long had Frank been standing in the door? Had he seen... _ everything? _ Why didn’t Matt hear him? Was he just too wrapped up in his own fucking head to notice?  _ Shit, _ Matt was going to die of shame.

He listened to Frank shuffle across the bedroom. He put his things aside, guns and all, shrugged out of his jacket. Matt struggled to contain the tears; it was  _ mortifying. _ He couldn’t believe he let this happen, let himself get caught like that. What was Frank going to say? Probably tell him how weird and stupid and disgusting he was.  _ Fuck... _

The bed dipped when Frank sat down.

“Matt.”

_ “No.” _ Matt muttered under the covers.

“You scared I’d judge you for... _ this?” _

Matt sighed. Hit the nail on the head there.

“Yeah.”

Frank hummed. “Well, I don’t.”

He...didn’t? He wasn’t?

Matt pulled the covers down to at least show his face. It meant nothing to him, but he knew it mattered to Frank, being able to look at Matt when they were talking.

“You don’t?”

“No. And if you explain it to me...maybe I’ll even understand it.”

Matt sighed again. He rubbed at his eyes, and swept his hair out of his face.

“I dunno. I guess it’s the...being taken care of?” he attempted meekly. “Y’know...just handing over all the decision-making to someone else, and...and trusting them with that.”

Frank hummed, nodding along. “Makes sense to me.”

“You don’t...y’know, think it’s weird, or anything? And it doesn’t... _ bother _ you?”

Frank let out a slow breath. “Don’t know. Didn’t feel like it did. From watchin’ you for a lil’ bit, I mean.” he said. “I could...try it out? Can’t promise I’ll  _ like _ it, but...”

Matt nodded. “Trying’s enough.” he said lowly.

A shaky smile trickled onto his lips. Frank didn’t think it was weird. Frank would try it, see what it was like. Trying was more than Matt could have asked for.

Frank got up. “C’mon, get to it.”

“What?” Matt said, confused.

“That was one hell of a show. I wanna see how it ends.”

Matt frowned at that, holding a hand out at Frank for him to take. “But you’re here now, can’t we just-“

“Have sex?” Frank asked, at which Matt nodded. “No. I said  _ get to it, _ so what’re you waitin’ for?”

“But-” Matt tried, his outstretched hand falling flat at his side.

_ “No buts.” _ Frank decided. “Daddy wants a show.”

_ Fuck. _

A shiver rolled down Matt’s spine. His mouth was all dry, he could hardly breathe.

“C’mon, baby, I’m waitin’.”

Matt threw the covers off himself, baring his naked body to Frank;  _ on purpose, this time. _ He could hear Frank’s heart skip a little at the sight of him.

This was...odd. Matt wasn’t sure what to do to get back in  _ the mood, _ so to say.  _ The mood _ had effectively been killed off, by then.

“That’s it, baby...” Frank said, voice low and gravelly.

_ Oh, God... _ and just like that, his body felt like it was boiling again.

He spread his legs, drawing them up towards his body slightly, to show all of himself. The lube was still wet and cold on his skin, the excess seeping out of his hole. He gave his cock a few slow tugs, thumbing over the head. He moaned and made sure to turn his head towards Frank, as if to look at him. Frank let out a low groan, joined by the sound of fabric and denim rubbing together; he was palming himself over his jeans.

“Ca- Can I touch my hole, D- Daddy?” Matt stammered.

It felt... _ awkward _ to say it out loud, with the actual intent of someone hearing it. It was all good and well to whisper it to himself when he was alone; but with Frank standing over him, watching...it was something totally different.

“You can do better than that, baby.” Frank told him. “What d’we say if we want somethin’? What’s the magic word?”

Matt keened, clawing at the sheets to keep from touching without permission.  _ “Please, _ Daddy.  _ Please _ let me touch my hole, I want it so bad, Daddy, I wanna open myself up, so I can take Daddy’s cock.” he pleaded. “Please let me have it. Please?”

Frank let out a dark chuckle. The noise alone made Matt’s insides clench around nothing and beg to be filled.

“Alright, baby. Go ahead.”

_ “Thank you, Daddy!” _

He moaned so deeply when he felt his own fingers push past his rim and into him again. He rolled onto his left side, lifting his right leg, displaying himself to Frank. The marine was still palming and rubbing and feeling over himself, it sounded so good, Matt wanted it, wanted him. God, the smell of sex in the air, Frank’s scent and the muted traces of Frank’s precum just barely coming in through his clothes.

Matt’s fingers toyed with his prostate; he pinched lightly at his nipples, the teasing, tingling sensation made his head swim. Frank groaned above him.

“Just like that, baby, keep goin’...”

The blind man  _ writhed _ at that. God, it was so good, his voice and the words, they were both so amazingly good, he loved it.

 _ “Ah, _ please can I cum, Daddy?” he begged. “Please, please, I-I’m so close, feels so good, Daddy, please.”

He listened to a zipper and button undoing, jeans and boxers shoved down haphazardly. Frank spat into his own hand, wetting his cock as he stroked it with quick jerks.

“C’mon, baby, do it.” he said, voice breathy. “Cum all over yourself,  _ make a mess, _ I wanna clean it up, wanna lick it all up off your chest.”

Oh, fuck, yes, that sounded amazing. Matt drew his leg up a little higher, letting hin reach a little better and push a little deeper inside himself.  _ Fucking hell, oh, God... _ he moaned, so needy, for Frank.

“You want that, baby? You want my tongue all over you?” Frank asked, jerking his cock and palming his balls, groaning lowly now and then. “Gettin’ you all hot and bothered again?”

_ “Yes!” _ Matt whined, stroking himself a little faster, to match Frank and how he was fucking his own hole. “Yes, please,  _ Daddy, please, _ yes, I-I want it.”

The marine chuckled. “Maybe I’ll slip a couple fingers inside you, just like you’re doin’ there. Fuck you real slow, turn you into putty in my hands.” he talked, getting breathier by the second.

_ “Fuck...Daddy, yeah, please, do it, I want you.” _

“Then cum for me, baby.”

Matt shoved his fingers perfectly into his prostate, jerking himself fast and hard; his whole world exploded. His body flooded with electricity, every nerve feeling like it was being tazed, but in some kind of  _ good way. _ He didn’t understand it, he didn’t care to understand it, all he needed to know was that  _ oh, my god, this felt amazing. _

The bed dipped on either his sides. It took him a moment to understand why, or what was happening. Frank was straddling his chest, fucking into the tight grip of his own fist, moaning above Matt.  _ Yes, Matt knew what he was doing, yes, he liked this. _ Matt made sure to close his eyes and open his mouth.

“I want it, Daddy.”

His hands found their way to Frank’s thighs, feeling over the muscle and the meat up to his hips, and to take over the work. Frank let him. Matt wrapped his hands around Frank’s cock, moaning at just that.

“Give it to me, Daddy, I want it, wanna taste you, Daddy, want you all over me.”

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,  _ fuck...” _

Matt had to smile, as Frank grabbed his hair tightly and the cum showered up his chest, spattering over his face.

“Thank you, Daddy, I love it!”


	2. Chapter 2

They lay side by side for some moments, breathing heavy as they came down from the high of orgasm.

Fuck, that was really good. Matt would have to remember that, file it away and bring it out again in the future.

“I like it.” Frank said. “I think.”

Matt smiled. “You  _ think? _ Not sure about it?” he asked.

Frank chuckled to himself. “Nah. Think we’re gonna have to try it a lil’ more. Just to make sure.” he decided.

He shuffled and moved around for a handful of moments. Matt listened to boots and socks being toed off, shirts being thrown away, jeans and boxers tossed aside. Then Frank was above him.

Frank mouthed at Matt’s chest, tongue dragging tantalizingly slowly over his skin. Matt shivered, goosebumps flaring up all over his body. He grabbed and clawed at the sheets.

“You taste  _ good,  _ baby.” he said, voice deliciously husky, between nasty licks up and down Matt’s abs. “You looked so good, baby, cumming all over yourself for Daddy.”

A ragged moan broke from Matt’s lips. His fingers tangled in Frank’s short hair, and felt over his wide shoulders.

“Fuck, Daddy...” he whined.

Frank’s tongue teased around Matt’s nipples; he was sure not to touch the nipples themselves just yet, only kissing and licking and nipping around them. His hands roamed across Matt’s body, raking over the goosebumps and sending chills through his skeleton. Matt bit his lip, keening at the feeling.

Oh, God...this was better than any fantasy he could have thought up; Frank,  _ Daddy, _ licking both their cum off Matt’s body, Matt could live on that image for the rest of his life if he had to.

One of Frank’s hands was on Matt’s side, moving steadily downwards until it reached his thighs. There, it slipped between the two, fingers finding his hole and circling over his rim. Matt whined, squeezing Frank’s shoulders again.

Frank lapped at Matt’s cheek, cleaning away the few spurts of cum that had reached as far. His mouth went to Matt’s neck, and he nipped at his earlobe and moaned softly in the blind man’s ear.

“What do we say, baby?” he asked lowly. “Be good and polite now.”

Matt could  _ melt. _ “Please...please, Daddy.”

Frank pressed on his rim, but far from hard enough to breach. The slight pressure was nothing more than teasing.

“You can do better.” he all but growled in Matt’s ear.

“Fuck...” Matt whined, clawing at the man’s back.  _ “Please. _ Please put your fingers in my hole, Daddy, I want you. Wanna feel you inside me, Daddy, please. I’ve been good, been a good boy, Daddy, I promise!”

“Have you, baby? Have you been good?”

His hand moved away from Matt’s hole, sliding up his body to wrap around his cock. Matt cried out, body arching off the bed, up against Frank’s broad chest.

_ “Yes! _ Been good! I’ve been good, Daddy!”

He moaned as Frank nipped at his neck, and gave him a slow stroke. In almost an instant, his fingers were pushing inside Matt, making the blind man whimper and cry with pleasure. Just like he’d promised, he did it slowly; the two fingers fucked into Matt so painfully slow, just teasing against his prostate before pulling back away. Frank’s mouth moved all over Matt’s body as his fingers drove him crazy. His teeth dragged over Matt’s nipples, lips kissing away the ache, tongue drawing wet lines up and down his chest and lapping up cum wherever he came across it. Matt could die, it felt so good.

Matt’s blood seemed to fizz like a soda, his whole body tingled and bubbled. His guts felt tight and twisted and curled, but in the  _ best _ possible way. His skin crawled with electricity, worsening tenfold at each deep groan that vibrated from Frank’s throat and into Matt’s chest.

“You want Daddy’s cock, baby?” Frank asked, just as he pressed hard against Matt’s prostate.

Matt cried out, digging his nails into Frank’s skin. “Yes! Yes, I want it!  _ Want it, Daddy! _ Please, please, let me have it!”

_ “No.” _

Matt could scream.

“Daddy’s gotta punish you first, baby.” he growled in Matt’s ear. “Playin’ with yourself like that?  _ Without  _ Daddy’s permission?”

He nipped at Matt’s earlobe, tongue making lines up and down his neck, fingers sliding all too gently over his prostate, Matt was going to die if he didn’t get to cum again soon.

“Think I should take you on my knee for that. Make that pretty ass all nice and red, my handprints all over, you’ll feel it for  _ days.” _

God, Frank could make Matt cum with just his voice, Matt was sure of it, it was like  _ sex _ all on its own.

“God,  _ fuck it, _ you’re just too fuckin’ pretty, baby.” he growled, burying his fingers as deep as he could. “Daddy’s gonna have to save that spankin’ for another day. You’re so fuckin’  _ tight, _ baby, I just gotta fuckin’ be inside this ass  _ right this goddamn second.” _

_ “Yes...” _ Matt moaned. “Please,  _ fuck me, _ please!”

Frank chuckled against Matt’s belly, dragging over the blind man’s abs. “You want it, baby? You want Daddy’s big cock all inside you?”

Matt gasped for air, as Frank gave a light little bite at the soft flesh of his side. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Please, please!”

“C’mere then, baby.” the marine said, with a short nip at Matt’s throat. He took his hands off Matt, making the blind man whine, and rolled over onto his back again. “Ride Daddy’s cock, baby, wanna see how you take it.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Matt said, breathless.

He climbed onto Frank as fast as he could, leaning on Frank’s wide chest for a moment as he let the man’s cock slip inside him. Frank’s hands were tight on his waist as Matt sank onto him. Matt clawed at Frank’s chest still, letting himself be slowly filled up. He moaned softly at the feeling, at being so  _ full _ after having had just a few fingers. He could feel it so deep inside himself. It made him feel so whole somehow.

“Daddy,  _ fuck... _ so good.” he whined lowly, as he was finally fully seated on Frank. “So big...feel so amazing.”

“Good boy, good baby boy.” Frank praised.

He stroked his hands up along the insides of Matt’s thighs, feeling his body. Matt’s skin felt like it was on fire when Frank touched him.

“C’mon, baby, c’mon,  _ move, _ ride Daddy’s cock.” he ordered gently.

His hands squeezed the flesh of Matt’s thighs tightly, and Matt loved it. He moaned again. He rolled his hips, grinding his body down on Frank, making sure he was filled to the very brim. He sat crouched on Frank, and leaned back, resting his hands on Frank’s thighs too. The marine praised him again as he managed to find some kind of rhythm. Matt did everything he could, used every move he knew, to work Frank’s cock and make the man groan in those most perfect ways.

He could feel amazing fullness pushing him steadily towards the edge. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache and cramp, begging for the sweet anaesthesic release of orgasm. His own cock bounced, almost useless, between his legs, dotting his own belly, as well as Frank’s, in precum.

_ “Frank! _ ” he whimpered. “Frank,  _ ah, fuck, Frank!” _

Frank’s deep, rumbling growl vibrated through his body and into Matt, making him shake and shiver. “That ain’t my name, sunshine!  _ Who am I?!” _

He drove one hard thrust up and into Matt, using the hold on the blind man’s thighs to also drag him down onto it.

_ “Fuck! _ Daddy! You’re my Daddy!  _ You’re my Daddy!” _

Matt’s head was all mist and mush; the world was blurry around him. Still, he could see it when Frank sat up, when he wrapped his arms around Matt and dragged Matt to himself, when he flipped them back over until Matt was on his back. Matt grabbed at the man’s arms, clawing at him, as Frank fucked into him. Oh, God, it was so hard and so deep, how was it so fucking deep?

“That’s it!  _ Who’s your Daddy?!” _

Frank’s hand wrapped around Matt’s throat. Matt grabbed him by the wrist, silently begging him to hold on  _ tighter, choke him for real. _

_ “You are! _ You are! You’re my Daddy! You are!  _ Fuck, yes, you’re my Daddy!” _

Then Frank was pressed against him, hand gripping his throat tighter, their lips brushing, his whole body rolling into every perfectly mind-melting thrust.

_ “Yeah, I fuckin’ am.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this took FOREVER and i dont even know why.  
> but hey, better late than never,

**Author's Note:**

> Archie is the coolest dude in the world, and he made fanart for this series!!! I am amazed that someone thought it was worth it to spend time on something like that?? like, i can't believe that someone would think my writing is worth that??
> 
> Anyway, you can check out the art [here](http://hesmiledlikeaweatherman.tumblr.com/post/169880300180/matt-in-two-of-his-outfits-from-thevagabondboys) and [here](http://hesmiledlikeaweatherman.tumblr.com/post/169994518340/francis-from-thevagabondboys-awesome-fanfic)


End file.
